


Supernatural oneshots

by T3TR1S (Aziine)



Series: SPN explicit series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Dean Winchester is a Tease, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean Wincester, Demonic Possession, Human Crowley, Kinky Dean, Multi, Multiple kinks, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessed!Sam Winchester, Possessive Dean, Possessive Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sammy likes it up the butt, Sibling Incest, Tattoo Kink, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziine/pseuds/T3TR1S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn from my wattpad, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

SUPERNATURAL SHIPS HAVE TAKEN OVER MY DAMN LIFE. From all the way Wincest to fucking Crowley/Dean. I'M ADDICTED. Sure, some might consider it weird because its a live action TV show, however I'm not shipping Misha and Jensen. I'm shipping Dean and Castiel. But HEY there's no judging here, for fucks sake I write about boys getting off to the weirdest shit in my free time. 

Alright folks...Its about to get freaky up in here..


	2. He tastes better than the whiskey (wincest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to post something and I had this one finished from my wattpad. Enjoy!

Rating: Explicit

M/M

Warnings: Drinking till drunk, alcohol, blow jobs, throat fucking, Dean is like super drunk, gentle hair pulling/tugging, Top!Sam, Bottom!Dean, anal sex, condom use, possessive!sam, slutty!dean 

Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

Requested by: Hipster_Nepeta on Wattpad  
\---------------------------------------------

Some hunts were particularly draining. For example, Dean would always say that demons were the easiest to gank but when it came to witches and vamps, Dean wanted to self medicate with whiskey till he passed out. Draining wasn't even the word to describe these hunts. There wasn't really a word to explain them, they were that bad. This was why Dean was firmly seated on a bar stool, having absolutely no intentions of getting up anytime soon. Even with the way Sam was kinda begging to just go buy a bottle of whiskey instead of sitting at a bar where, with Dean's drinking habits, cost them a whopping 30 bucks or more each time. Honestly Sam just wanted out. He simply wanted to relax in Dean's arms while they talked about happier times, like he was 13 again.

However, Sam didn't get to leave and be a young teen again. It had been about 2 hours and nearly 9 drinks in for Dean (2 very light ones for Sam, he wasn't much of a drinker after a hunt like this and he was the one who had to drive) when Dean looked up at Sam, the buzz evident in his eyes. "Sammy.." The taller man frowned, nodding as if taking the soft, sad utter of his name as some sort of cue to pay and get Dean out of there. Furrowing his brow and reaching for Dean's wallet, Sam slapped down two twenties and then stood from the stool. "Come on Dean..."  He said softly, leaning close so the green eyed Winchester could hear the comforting tone in his voice. "Can't walk, carry me" Dean muttered, stumbling slightly over his words. Sam laughed slightly, picking up the much shorter male and carrying him out to the impala. He sighed and opened the passengers side door with only a small amount of struggle. He made sure that Dean's head wasn't in the way as he placed him on the right side of the bench seat. "There.." He searched Dean's jacket for the keys. When he located them, he shut the door and walked around to the other side. 

They drove in silence, aside from the occasional drunken mumble from Dean. Finally arriving to the motel, Sam put the car in park and climbed out carefully. He was prone to falling when he had a small amount of alcohol in him so he always took care when going from a sitting to a standing position. Sammy made his way over to Dean's side, opening the creaky door and lifting him up off the seat. The hazel eyed managed to shut the door with one of his hips before carrying his big brother up to the door of the motel. Unlocking the door was the struggle but he soon managed, yet again shutting the door with his hip. Dean was passed out in his arms, leaving Sam to place him on the bed

It had been a few hours before Dean showed any signs of being awake. Sam had been relaxing with the TV droning on in the background while he scrawled out some shitty short story on a random sheet of blank paper he found. Dean was awake and kinda, sorta, really fucking horny. His cock begged for attention as it strained against his jeans. Dean let out a fairly soft moan, soft enough that it could go as unnoticed, as he palmed over the sensitive bulge in his jeans before looking over at Sam. His eyes trailed over Sam's body. He was shirtless, his jeans riding pretty low on his hips so that just the smallest bit of his happy trail showed. He looked like a fucking pornstar. Dean licked his lips at the image, receiving the slightest twitch from his cock. He watched Sam for a bit, biting his lip every time Sam would shift to get more comfortable. Dean blushed softly, watching as his little brothers hips moved upwards his jeans falling that much more off his hips. Was Sam even wearing boxers? 'Holy son of a bitch when did he get so hot' was all that ran through Dean's mind as his eyes grew darker with lust. He moved, coughing softly as he did so to get Sam's attention. "Morning sunshine" Sam said, a gentle smile playing on his lips. "Sleep well" Dean smirked and nodded toward the other. "Hell yeah, had some real sexy dreams~" Sam cleared his throat. "To much information Dean.." It would be an understatement to say Sam was embarrassed, but honestly was more confused to why Dean brought his dreams up.  "It was interesting though," Dean chuckled as he pulled himself up off the bed and looked over at Sam, his jeans feeling tighter just from moving. He gasped and let out a gentle sob. "I-I was fucking Cas..like, rough~ and I didn't hate it" He blushed softly, his hand darting to cover his arousal as his voice shook, clearly lying. In reality, Dean was dreaming about pressing Sam face down on the hood of the Impala at some old abandoned make-out spot while he- Dean shook his head, trying to focus, however looking up at Sam got his mind whirling again. Sam was laying back against the headboard, a small smile playing on his face. "that's kinda gay don't you think De? That's actually really gay" Dean rolled his eyes, looking at his brother with his dark green eyes that were filled with lust. When Sam glanced over at him, It felt like life was moving in slow motion. Sam had licked his lips and it made Dean's cock jump. He needed to make a move, and it had to be quick. 

Dean was sliding off one bed and onto the other before he could stop himself. His hand immediately went to Sam's jaw. "Would you believe me if I said I lied about that dream?" Sam's breath hitched softly but he managed to get out a sigh of relief. "Well yeah, I thought you were going full on gay on me you assh-" Dean smirked, cutting him off. "It was about you." Sam's eyes widened as a slightly sickly, confused feeling washed over him. As of lately, Sam had been more touchy with Dean. Even going as far as sleeping on him while they were in the impala on their longer trips. Did he cause this sudden want from Dean? "Wait...What? Why would it be me?? What about that profound bond or whatever that you have with-" Dean cut him off again, this time by placing his thumb over the other's lips, gripping his jaw while doing do. Dean was moving up Sam's body as the younger man made soft noises of protest. "You ramble when you're nervous Sammy~ it's kinda cute~" Sam's face heated up, bright pink softly brushing at the surface from the gentle whispers at his ear. "I personally love seeing you all nervous~ sometimes I do things just to get you rambling~" Dean continued, still to drunk to even make real sense of his confessions. However they weren't lies, the green eyed Winchester was telling the truth. It wasn't the whiskey talking. "Sam...I wanna-" Sam just shook his head and pushed Dean off, even if it wasn't really what he wanted to do. "Dean, come on...you're drunk and we both know that when you're drunk you think with your dick not your brain...just stop alright?" Dean eyed the now standing Winchester before pulling himself off Sam's bed to get the man pinned on the other one right across it. "You're a damned fool Sam...I'm thinking with my brain" Sam scoffed. "Yeah, your brain...that's drowning in whiskey.." Dean just shook his head. "I'm serious you ass...granted that yes, I'm still drunk, I know what I want, and damn it Sammy, I want you! I've wanted you since we were kids" The younger frowned. "Why?" Dean made a cute face as he pulled himself away from Sammy just slightly. "Because it gets my adrenaline rushing just like any good hunt, It's wrong, and illegal and it feels really fucking good to be so high off the endorphins I get from wanting it" he sighed and whispered 'Son of a bitch' as he pulled away completely. Sam whined softly, almost inaudible, from the loss of Dean's body heat against his bare chest. "But..I shouldn't force myself on you...I don't wanna hurt you Sammy... and you don't want it..." He sighed and looked away from his (not so little) little brother. Sam sat there for nearly a minute just watching Dean. His confusion was thrown out the window and he didn't give a flying fuck anymore. He did want it, for fucks sake he wanted it so bad. He stood, grabbing Dean by his waist and roughly kissed at his neck, drawing a sweet moan past the others plush lips. Maybe it was the whiskey or maybe it was something else, but as Sam leaned up to press his lips against Dean's, he couldn't help but groan at how much he loved the taste. It was a mess at first, all teeth and saliva, but as they kissed and everything got more and more heated the kiss sweetened out and Dean became a mess of sampleasepleasemore and samfuckpleaseyes. Sam kissed down his brother's neck, running a hand up along his waist under his shirt. His rough fingertips slid easily against the soft skin as he thumbed over the tattoo on Dean's chest. Sam shivered, suddenly feeling his brother slowly slide down his body to a kneeling position in front of him. "You know, I have some skill with this Sammy, and I've been told that I'm really good at it~" He chuckled gently, palming over the front of the other's low slung jeans. Sam hissed in a gasp of pleasure, tipping his head back. He was harder than he'd ever been before, and the soft touches over the bulge in is jeans wasn't helping relieve any of the pent up pressure. Sam hadn't even touched himself in weeks, his time was occupied with research while Dean was out getting lays. The younger Winchester gasped gently before speaking."Shut up...and get your fucking mouth on my-" Sam cut himself off with a deep, throaty moan as he felt Dean's nose nudge over the bulge, looking down and watching his brother with wide eyes. Dean was using his mouth to get his fucking fly open. As Dean worked, the younger became hungry for more. He wanted Dean's perfect, plush, pink lips sliding up and down him more than anything at this point. He knew it would be sloppy on the other's part, since he was drunk, but that fact alone made this even better. "Fucking hell Dean~" Sam moaned out, feeling his brother's hands tug at his jeans. Dean smirked as the loose jeans slipped free and Sam's cock sprung free from the restraints of the jeans to tent up in his underwear. 

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the sight before him. Sam's huge cock fucking twitching in the boxers. The dusty pink head poking out off the slit at the front of the boxers. Sam's sly fucking grin. Everything was so perfect, he was so perfect. "shit.." Dean whispered, he could have came just looking at Sam from this angle. He watched as Sam reached down, slipping his entire cock out from the boxer slit. It was fucking huge and definitely ran Dean for his money. "I'm gonna make you feel like such a whore when I'm done with you~" Dean shuddered at the tone of his voice. It was husky and sounded dirty, which made Dean's mouth water. 

This had to have been the most amazing blowjob Sam had ever received. Even his ex-girlfriend Jess didn't give head this well. "Oh fuck..Deeeeeeannn~" Sam panted, tossing his head back. Dean was running his tongue around the edge of the flared head. Saliva and his own pre-cum ran down his shaft from how sloppy the other was being. When Dean flickered his beautiful green eyes up at him he lost it, grabbing at the longer part of his brother's hair and pushing him down his cock. Dean just let it happen, taking Sam down beautifully. When his nose was buried in the soft, curly hairs at the base of Sam's cock he looked up, keeping his eyes on the other even as he struggled to keep tears from welling up in his eyes. Dean was all for Sam being rough with him which sent a small surge of pleasure up Sam's spine. "Fuck~ you're so beautiful like this Dean~ taking my thick cock down your throat like it doesn't hurt at all~ god that's such a fucking turn on~" The younger had his hand tangled in Dean's gel slicked hair, tugging on it roughly as he teased his hips in a soft thrusting movement that made Dean squeeze his eyes shut and let a single tear fall before opening them again. 

The sudden moan that vibrated around Sam's dick made his jaw go slack and his eyes roll back into his skull. "Ohhhh shit~ do that again~" he said with a breathy moan. Dean smirked around his brothers thick member and did it again, feeling Sam fuck softly into his throat while he moaned. Dean shook with need, his dick twitching relentlessly. He wanted to be fucked somewhere else desperately. 

Dean was still fully dressed. He felt it unfair that Sam's beautiful dick got all the attention and he was just being ignored. "Dean~ fuck~ stop!~ don't wanna- nnnghhh- don't wanna cum yet!~" Dean sucked hard, pulling off of Sam completely with a loud wet pop. He felt the other shake with pleasure. "Sammy~ fuck me~" he begged, not caring that he probably sounded like a needy little bitch. "pull my hair, bend me over the table and fuck me till I'm seeing stars~ I want that thick cock in me! Sam please!~"

Sam almost came from the way Dean looked at this angle. Wet, swollen dusty pink lips. Slightly blood shot watery green eyes with slightest flecks of gold. A bit of pre-cum and saliva dripping from that plush lower lip. Messy gelled hair from the way it was tugged on. He looked right out of a hardcore skin mag. Sam couldn't wait to strip his brother and fuck him on every surface there was in this shitty little motel room. 

Dean sat at Sam's feet, just waiting. He watched every pretty tug Sam gave his own dick, wishing his strong hands were doing it to his. "On the bed~ prep yourself and I'll think about it~" fucking hell Sam was gonna end up killing him with that sly grin. 

Dean made no hesitation to get up and undress himself. He laid on the bed in what he thought would be a good position for Sammy to watch after grabbing a bottle of lube from the duffle. He moaned and palmed at his cock gently, relieving some of the pressure from being so hard. 

Sam was smirking, stroking all beautiful 8 inches of himself as he watched Dean, who already had two slicked fingers buried deep in his ass. Dean's back was arched off the bed just slightly as he moaned breathlessly and femininely. Dean could be such a girl sometimes. This was one of those times. 

Sam watched another finger slip in and then a fourth. God it was hot, watching as each finger plunged deep into his brothers perfectly plush ass. "Dean~ stop~ you're ready...table..now" Sam's voice was husky and demanding and Dean didn't even whine. He simply removed his four digits with a shudder and a moan before slipping off the bed and bending over the small table in the motel room's kitchen. He wiggled his ass slightly and then heard the familiar sound of foil unwrapping. A fucking condom? Sam really just couldn't trust Dean and being safe could he? Dean scoffed softly but soon felt the latex covered head of Sam's cock tease at his slick hole. 

It slipped in perfectly and all at once and Dean couldn't find the breath to even moan. He felt so full, even with being bent over and his arms being held in a hand cuffed position. Sam was fucking into him quickly, the sweet slick sounds of skin and thrusts resonating throughout the room. Dean was breathless and couldn't stop himself from coming each time he did. Dean was so fucked out and in bliss. "This is too fun to do it once~ gonna do it again and again~ and you're not even allowed to look at those slutty girls again~ cause guess what~ your my personal little slut~ and you'll be down to fuck anywhere and anytime I want~ got it?~" Sam whispered, drawing out the sweetest moan past Dean's pretty lips. "Yes!~ anything!~ I'm yours!~ only yours!~ fuck!! Sammy!! I-I-Ah!~" Sam chuckled and pulled out. "Turn around..on your knees you dirty little whore~" 

Dean did as he was told, watching Sam pull off the condom and jerk himself quickly, the head of his dick positioned right over Dean's lips, where it was sucked on the very tip softly. 

When Sam came, Dean couldn't help but love the taste. It was far better than any scotch or rum or whiskey he ever drank. Sam moaned deep in his throat as he finished. 

Panting, Sam looked down at Dean, who opened his eyes. Time moved in slow motion for the younger Winchester as a bit of cum dribbled from the corner of Dean's mouth and his younger darted out to lick it up. 

"How about we relax for a bit...and then go for round two?~" damn Sam and his sexy grin. 

-end-


	3. Angel of mine (Cas/Reader;Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit
> 
> M/F
> 
> Warnings: Wing kink, mild hair pulling, dom/sub relationship, very mild BDSM
> 
> Reader x Winged!Castiel
> 
> Requested by: Hipster_Nepeta

Every time Castiel wrapped his wings around you protectively in the presence of Dean or any other guy that could steal you away from him, a slight trill ran down your spine. You loved the airy feeling of soft black wings caressing your body and the warmth of Castiel's chest pressed against yours. It was one of the best things that came out of this relationship.

In bed, Cas was really rough with you. Sure, you loved the overwhelming pleasant feeling of it, but you much rather loved the sweeter moments. The moments when he'd pull you into his arms and let you stroke your hand through the soft dark feathers of his wings. The moments when he'd whisper sweet things to you or keep you completely safe wrapped in those aforementioned feathers on the hunts he took you on with Sam and Dean.

Right now was not one of those sweet moments...

Cas had you pinned to a motel bed, a hand running up your chest and over the soft flesh of your breasts. You moaned softly at the feeling which had Cas taking off his trench coat quickly. He was already tenting in his black dress pants and you noticed that almost right away. You wiggled under him slightly, trying to pretend to struggle even as you softly pressed a knee into his groin to give him some relief. "Aww...shhh, you'll be okay~ I'm not gonna hurt you~" He whispered, his voice deep with arousal. Sometimes this honestly scared you and you had to scream your safe word to get him to stop. Cas might have been an angel, but he could seriously hurt some poor unwilling girl if he wanted to. You didn't really understand where all of his pent up stress was held, especially with the amount of confusion and happiness he put out for the world to see.

You whimpered softly as he squeezed the round flesh on your chest and clapped a hand around your mouth. This was how he liked it, rough and unwilling. You have to constantly remind yourself that this is just a sexual roleplay and that once Cas was satisfied he'd go right back to his gentle loving self. You wiggled, struggling again. You couldn't speak behind his hand because it was so tight around your mouth. Your eyes widened and you moaned when his free hand ran down to teasingly touch you over your jeans. "Look at that~" he whispered softly, smirking down at you. "You're so wet its starting to soak your jeans~" he wasn't lying, you were really wet and really ready for him to just pull your jeans off and fuck your soaked pussy. He pressed the heel of his palm against where he knew your clit was under the fabric before softly moving his hand around. You stuttered out a moan that sounded almost like a sob when he did this, which gets him more turned on and you can see that in his blue eyes as they darken even more.

Castiel slipped your jeans down off your hips. "I'm gonna touch you now princess~" he said, his voice that perfect amount of husky and deep that you love. You whimpered softly in response as he slowly reached forward and ran a teasing finger over your clitoris. You gasped out, arching up into him and trying to rock your hips up against his hand. He chuckled and pulled you closer, easily slipping his cock into you. You weren't sure how he managed to get himself out so quick, but you couldn't care less. At this point all you cared about was having him buried inside you.

Angels were strange creatures, taking the fact that they didn't need sex and couldn't procreate, but they wanted sex. Most angels were rough, that you'd learnt through Sam and his various sexual rendezvous' with various angels. He always said that those possessing male vessels were even rougher. You couldn't understand why and obviously there wasn't anything in Angel lore that said anything about angels liking it rough. You figured that one day you'd crack it, but until then you'd just enjoy the sex.

It was all slick and hard, Castiel rocking the bed against the wall as he fucked into you. You came and squirted around him various times, but you knew that Cas could do this for a long time. Since a human vessel could ejaculate but an angel technically could not, there was a long time between when you came and when Cas came. He always filled you, and it was fully safe since he couldn't get you pregnant. Children just weren't suitable for a hunter to have around, which was the main reason you hooked up with Castiel. Dean was always to busy with some random girl he found at a bar and Sam was to busy researching, so neither of them would have had time for you. But Cas always did, and you loved that.

Cas fucked you for three hours this time, and you loved every damned nanosecond of it. He filled you so much that you were leaking before he could even pull out, and that turned him on more so he ended up sleeping while he was still buried in your pussy.

The morning after was even more fun, but that was another story for another time.

~end~


End file.
